A satellite antenna is commonly used for satellite communication, high-capacity wireless communication, etc. The satellite antenna concentrates signals received using the principle of a reflecting telescope on at least one focus. In general, on the focal position of the satellite antenna, a horn antenna or a feed horn may be installed Here, the representative satellite antenna may be a parabolic antenna.
The satellite antenna generally has a pedestal structure capable of performing rotation movement based on 3 axes because the horn antenna or the feed horn should always be positioned toward the satellite located at constant position. A power transmission unit using a plurality of belts and pulleys is used for the satellite antenna so as to enable the 3 axes-based rotation movements.
The satellite antenna is used with a damper having a parabolic shape to support the weight of a main reflecting plate, including the power transmission unit of the satellite antenna, or to prevent vibrations or shocks caused due to the surrounding environment.
In the conventional satellite antenna, a single spring disposed inside a pillar member is used to attenuate the vibrations or shocks on the antenna, but vibration or shock absorbing capacity is not large because a single spring is used, thereby causing a problem that sufficient attenuation is not performed.
Further, when the spring is compressed to the maximum and the windings of the spring are directly in contact with each other, the shocks and vibrations will not be absorbed at all, and the non-absorbed shocks and vibrations are transmitted to the electronic components of the satellite antenna or the like, hereby causing a problem that the antenna is malfunctioning.